<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дистант - цирк на выезде by Enotik_Bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277659">Дистант - цирк на выезде</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell'>Enotik_Bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, OOS, Quarantine, Students, Studying, online studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ученики Мидтаунской школы буквально силой убедили директора школы отправить их на карантин. Но вот незадача, Мэй теперь все время дежурит в больнице и не может оставить своего племянника одного дома, именно поэтому, проклиная все на свете, Питер пытается забарикадироваться в комнате, чтобы его не утащили на завтрак посередь урока</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Урок Истории (часть 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда началась вся эта движуха с карантинами - было даже весело. Без преувеличений. Все школы Нью-Йорка потихоньку закрывались, и буквально через месяц Мидтаунская школа была единственной рабочей школой города.</p>
<p>      Школьники, в частности выпускники, бунтовали, и Питеру было даже интересно наблюдать за тем, как Мишель, договорившись с другими ребятами, участниками декатлона, ходила и собирала подписи у всей школы, постоянно ругаясь с учителями, завучами, а затем и с самим директором. Проще говоря, через неделю она задолбала уже всех, а те, кто последовали за ней, уже во всю митинговали в коридорах и на переменах, и на уроках.</p>
<p>      Директор школы сдался, и теперь все они должны были морально приготовиться к занятиям на дому. Вот на этом моменте Питеру стало не до шуток - из-за вируса последние пару недель Мэй безвылазно сидела на работе, из-за чего Питер был вынужден жить в башне Мстителей, а обстановка там никак не способствовала обучению. Лучше бы он ходил в школу...</p>
<p>      Первый урок дистанционного обучения пришелся на десять утра понедельника, в то самое время, когда Мстители потихоньку начинали сползаться на завтрак, и, не видя за столом Питера, обычно поочередно заходили и звали на завтрак. В общем, к этому Питер был готов - дверь была надежно перекрыта тумбочкой и, на всякий случай, запечатана паутиной. Чтоб наверняка.</p>
<p>      Ровно в десять паук подключился к общей конференции в Скайпе, где уже шел урок истории.</p>
<p>-Паркер, как ты умудрился опоздать на дистанционный урок то? - спросила мисс Гортари. - Хотя, не отвечай, не хочу этого знать. Записываем тему урока...</p>
<p>      Когда прошло двадцать минут урока без происшествий Питер насторожился - было подозрительно тихо. Не могли же Мстители благополучно забыть о нем?  Или впервые в жизни услышали его просьбу?</p>
<p>      К сожалению, надежда не оправдалась. На двадцать пятой минуте урока в дверь постучали. Уже по этому стуку можно было определить, что звать на завтрак пришел Стив, а значит где-то рядом Баки. </p>
<p>-Питер, идем завтракать, - прокричал Роджерс, пока не предпринимая попыток вломиться в комнату.</p>
<p>      Питер решил не подавать голос, надеясь, что и одноклассники не услышат происходящее снаружи. </p>
<p>      Не получив ответа на свое предложение, Стив попытался войти. С первой попытки ему это не удалось, как и со второй. Но, когда другу на выручку пришел Баки, - дверь без проблем была снята с петель, а супергерои зашли в комнату. Ладно, такого поворота событий Паркер не ожидал.</p>
<p>-Паркер, что у тебя происходит? - вновь спросила учительница истории.</p>
<p>      На заднем фоне появился Баки, помахал одноклассникам Питера в камеру, затем схватил бионической рукой его за шкирку, словно котенка, и вынес из комнаты. И, ладно, окей, Питер привык, что Зимний Солдат считает его котенком, но как это одноклассникам объяснять? Авторитет которого нет подорван окончательно. Спасибо, мистер Барнс.</p>
<p>-Стив разберется, - пообещал Солдат по пути на кухню.</p>
<p>      И Питер молился, чтоб после этих "разборок" ему не пришлось срочно менять: школу, город, штат, а лучше и континент.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Урок Истории (Часть 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Не дергайся ты, ешь спокойно, — строго произнес Барнс, намазывая на кусок хлеба масло. — Будешь дергаться, привяжу к стулу и на этот урок ты уже точно не успеешь.</p>
<p>      Питер обреченно вздохнул и ткнул вилкой в омлет. Есть не хотелось, но против Баки не попрешь — если он сказал, что нужно завтракать, значит нужно. С Наташей или Брюсом можно было бы договориться, а вот с суперсолдатами нет.</p>
<p>       Пеппер, сидящая в кресле и читающая книгу, лишь  смотрела на него с легкой улыбкой. «Предательница», подумал про себя Питер, ведь он так надеялся, что хотя бы мисс Поттс воззовет к голосу разума Барнса и отпустит Питера обратно на историю. Но она, видимо, поддерживала всеобщую идею не оставлять Питера голодным. Блестяще.</p>
<p>      Наконец Паркеру удалось осилить тарелку омлета, рассчитанную явно не на подростка лет шестнадцати, а как минимум на Тора. Но стоило ему подняться со своего стула, как Баки подскочил к нему и, вновь схватив за шкирку, понес обратно.</p>
<p>-Прости, дружище, но я обещал Стиву вернуть тебя в том же виде, что и забрал, — объяснил Барнс</p>
<p>-Я думаю, что он имел в виду, что меня нужно вернуть не покалеченного, — попытался вразумить Зимнего Питер, но не получилось.</p>
<p>      В комнату его таки внесли и усадили на то же место, где он и сидел до вероломного нападения суперсолдат. Стива поблизости не наблюдалось, но одноклассники выглядели впечатленными.</p>
<p>-Знаете, — произнесла Рози, видимо только отойдя от ступора. — Если бы он меня спросил о чем-то, я бы упала в обморок.</p>
<p>-Когда Капитан Америка в буквальном смысле сногшибателен, — нервно посмеялась в ответ Лиз.</p>
<p>       И Питер не хотел бы знать, что Стив говорил им в его отсутствие. Барнс, услышавший фразы одноклассниц Питера, пробормотал что-то по типу: «Нужно рассказать об этом Стиву» и благополучно вышел из комнаты, перед этим вернув входную дверь на место.</p>
<p>      Питер хотел было открыть рот, спросить, что все-таки тут произошло, как дверь вновь слетела с петель и появился воодушевленный Роджерс со стопкой старой макулатуры, которую последние пару месяцев Паркер хотел утилизировать. Видимо, хорошо, что не успел этого сделать. Важной оказалась эта макулатура.</p>
<p>-Я же говорю, что неправильно в вашем учебнике написано, — проговорил он, демонстрируя старый стратегический план. — Вот так все это было, уж поверьте мне, мы с мистером Барнсом всю войну прошли.</p>
<p>-Хорошо, мистер Роджерс, я вас услышала, — отвлекшись от вязания, проговорила учительница, — А теперь давайте я все же продолжу урок. Питер уже соизволил появиться, а у вас наверняка есть свои дела.</p>
<p>-Да, прошу прощения, — проговорил Роджерс и вновь вышел из комнаты. Ждущий его в коридоре Барнс вернул дверь в нормальное состояние.</p>
<p>       Ученики разом выдохнули и продолжили заниматься тем же чем обычно — ничем, а учительница продолжила объяснять тему по учебнику. Мир и спокойствие был вновь возвращен.</p>
<p>-Ребята, прекратите болтать, вы же не успеете дописать работу.</p>
<p>-Мы знали это с самого начала, — усмехнулась Мишель. Прозвенел импровизированный звонок, и девушка подняла вверх указательный палец. — Я же говорила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Урок Химии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Новеньких нет, старенькие не померли… Отлично! Можем начинать, — проговорила учительница химии, осмотрев экран своего ноутбука и пересчитав учеников. — Паркер, ты вообще где?</p><p>-Я? — удивился Питер, что его снова выделили, после чего осмотрел свой задний фон</p><p>      После неудачной попытки позаниматься в своей комнате, Питер попытался найти самое тихое место в башне, где его бы не нашли — на поиски у него было всего пять минут, но он справился. В лабораторию Беннера в здравом уме обычно никто не совался. Самого Брюса, к счастью, в башне не было, они с Роуди куда-то уехали днем ранее, именно поэтому Паркер занял это помещения, даже не попросив Пятницу сюда никого не пускать.</p><p>      Позади него стояли несколько пробирок и некоторое оборудование Брюса, которые Питер не решился двигать, от греха подальше.</p><p>-В прочем, без разницы где ты, начнем пожалуй, — отмахнулась миссис Челм. — Давайте начнем с того, что я должна ознакомить вас с правилами поведения на уроке химии, хотя мы и на дистанционном обучении. Я обязана вас с этим ознакомить. Начнем с простого вопроса, что вы будете делать, если что-то загорелось. Меня, как вы понимаете, рядом нет.</p><p>-Буду бегать по кругу, истошно кричать и, может быть, эвакуируюсь в аквариум, — пошутил Нэд, переведя камеру на большой аквариум на заднем фоне.</p><p>-Все с вами ясно, давайте проведем просто урок. О правилах с вами говорить просто бесполезно. Давайте проверим домашние вопросы. И я надеюсь, что к двенадцатому вопросу не помру. У кого двенадцатый вопрос?</p><p>-У меня, — подала голос ЭмДжей, оторвавшись от рисования в тетради.</p><p>-Моя смерть будет на твоей совести, Мишель, если что, — предупредила учительница и посмотрела на список в журнале. — Мистер Томпсон начинайте.</p><p>      У Питера был двадцать третий вопрос, поэтому, пока одноклассники поочерёдно отвечали на свои вопросы, он уронил голову на руки и прикрыл глаза. Но поспать ему не удалось: двери лаборатории разъехались и зашел хозяин помещения.</p><p>      Брюс, конечно, заметил Питера (не заметить Питера было проблематично), но ноутбук уже не увидел: он никогда не отличался внимательностью. Пройдя вдоль столов, он нацепил на себя белый халат и повернулся к школьнику.</p><p>-Я как раз хотел тебя найти, — проговорил ученый, — Мне нужен ассистент для одного эксперимента, можешь помочь?</p><p>-Да, мистер Бэннер, но…</p><p>-Отлично, сейчас и приступим, — оборвал его речь Брюс, а Пятница выключила ноутбук, понимая, что владелец сего аппарата вряд ли теперь вернется к уроку химии.</p><p>      Подняв руки к «небу», Питер спросил у Бога, за что ему все это свалилось на голову. Теперь вновь нужно искать тихое и укромное место, чтобы позаниматься. И съезжать, из этого дома нужно съезжать, причем как можно быстрее, пока у него не стоят плохие оценки по всем предметам</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Урок Физкультуры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Нэд</strong>:</p>
<p>Слышал, что физ-ра будет не по скайпу?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Питер</strong>:</p>
<p>Слава богу, еще бы одного урока я бы не пережил</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Нэд</strong>:</p>
<p>Может ты ко мне придешь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Питер</strong>:</p>
<p>Не, Тони меня не выпустит из комплекса.</p>
<p>Кстати, а как урок будет проходить?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Нэд:</strong>
</p>
<p>Мистер Уолл пришлет инструкцию и мы должны записать видео, как мы выполняем это упражнение. На все про все всего час.</p>
<p>Удачи там</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Питер:</strong>
</p>
<p>Спасибо. Удача мне сейчас точно пригодится</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Откинув телефон на кровать, Питер обреченно выдохнул - прошло всего два урока дистанционного обучения, а он уже придумал сто и один способ, как можно покончить жизнь самоубийством не привлекая к себе внимание остальных Мстителей. Он, конечно, сразу откинул эти мысли, Он обещал ЭмДжей пережить это тяжелое время - наградой для него должно стать свидание в аквапарке. Умеет она надавить на нужные рычажки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Подойдя к ноутбуку, чтобы открыть почту, куда мистер Уолл должен был прислать задание, парень проинформировал ПЯТНИЦу:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Я займу третий тренажерный зал, попроси всех, кто сейчас находится в башне, не заходить в этот тренажерный зал, чтобы я мог по-быстрому выполнить все упражнения и заняться своими делами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Будет сделано, мистер Паркер, - ответил ИИ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Кивнув самому себе, Питер нажал на распечатывание инструкции, натянул первую выпавшую из шкафа толстовку, которая бы не палила его развитую мускулатуру Спасибо Человеку Пауку, и  решил не заморачиваться со штанами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Повесив себе на плечо полотенце, супергерой на полставки покинул свою комнату, заскочив перед тренажерным залом на кухню, чтобы взять пару бутылочек с водой. В зале стояла приятная прохлада, но как только включился свет - температура начала повышаться, только это не остановило Паркера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Первые пять упражнений из восьми были записаны без проблем, но расслабляться было рано, это Питер усвоил уже на втором уроке. Поэтому, когда потолок провалился, а на пол приземлился Тор, парень не особо удивился. Обломки потолка валялись по всему залу, а Тор не выглядел виноватым.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Приветствую тебя, сын Старка, - громогласно заявил Бог, неотрывно смотря на Питера, который из положения "планка" упал на живот и треснулся головой о пол несколько раз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Питер, называй меня Питер, - взмолился он, возвращая свое тело в "планку", нужно будет попросить ПЯТНИЦу смонтировать видео так, чтобы этого эпичного появления Тора не было видно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тор сидел молча целых пять минут, что для него было настоящим достижением, но потом все же решил полюбопытствовать:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-А что ты делаешь? И разве ты не должен быть в школе?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Школа на карантине, - стоя все еще в планке с трудом проговорил парень. - И сейчас я выполняю задание для урока физкультуры. Было бы неплохо, если бы Вы оставили меня одного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Может тебе нужна какая-то помощь? - поинтересовался Бог, не обращая внимание на молящее выражение лица парнишки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Нет, я вполне справлюсь са...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тор, как обычно, не дослушал. И Питер уже представлял как долго будет ржать мистер Уолл, когда получит от него сообщение. Таких студентов у него не было... Что там Нэд предлагал про позаниматься у него дома?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Урок Биологии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Мистер… Доктор Стрэндж, а в вашем общежитии для магов тихо? — осведомился Питер, сидя на крыше базы и прижимая плечом к уху телефон.</p><p>-Это не общежитие, но да, чаще всего здесь тихо, — согласился Верховный маг Земли и только потом решил осведомиться, — А в чем собственно дело?</p><p>-Это не телефонный разговор, — отрезал Питер. — Можете с помощью своих порталов забрать меня?</p><p>      Питер знал, как Стивен относится к нему, поэтому точно знал, что, после последней фразы, маг закатил глаза и прошептал своему помощнику: «за что мне такое наказание?». Но отрицательного ответа не последовало, Питер был из спокойных детей, о чем Стрэндж все же знал. Портал появился буквально перед носом школьника, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.</p><p>      Стивен смотрел на него с подозрением и явно ждал какой-то подставы. Но все было тихо и спокойно. Питер поставил свой ноутбук на кофейный столик, а сам сел на диван и вставил в левое ухо наушник.</p><p>-Что ты делаешь? — ошарашенно уточнил маг.</p><p>-У меня дистанционное обучение, а дорогие Мстители мешают мне учиться, — пояснил Паркер, выкладывая перед собой на стол учебник по анатомии. — Вот я и подумал, что в вашем убежище будет потише, да и вы, если что, сможете мне помочь с биологией.</p><p>-Помочь с биологией? — уточнил Стивен.</p><p>-Именно так, -кивнул Питер. — Мы проходим сейчас анатомию, а вы же хирург? Вот я и подумал, что вы сможете мне помочь, если вдруг учитель даст нам какой-то тест.</p><p>      Убедившись, что ребенок-паук не собирается громить Камар-Тадж, Стивен вернулся на свое место, в кресло около небольшого камина. На небольшом столике рядом уже лежала новая книга заклинаний, чашка с чаем и несколько пироженок. Вонг, безвылазно сидящий в библиотеке из-за карантина, настолько чокнулся, что стал печь сладости. Стивен уже чувствовал, насколько сильно он поправится к концу карантина.</p><p>      Вначале парень сидел тихо, Стивен даже успел забыть о его существовании, но потом что-то в него будто вселилось, и он очень резко начал листать свой учебник, но, не найдя в нем того, что искал, откинул его в сторону, едва не задев Стивена и какую-то древнюю реликвию. Затем он начал листать одну из своих тетрадей, которая прилетела прямиком в лицо Вонгу, открывшему портал не в том месте и не в то время. Тот только обиженно засопел, вручил еще один противень печенья Стрэнджу и вновь исчез на кухне.</p><p>      Питер бы и дальше разбрасывал учебные пособия, если бы стопка уже раскиданных тетрадей не приземлилась ему на макушку. Парень оторвался от учебы и уставился мага, который выглядел ничуть не довольным.</p><p>-Что ты делаешь? — спросил хирург, уставившись в ноутбук ребенка, не обращая внимания на остальных детей в правом верхнем углу экрана.</p><p>-Тест по биологии? — уточнил Питер.</p><p>-Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — возмутился Стрэндж. — Тут все просто, ответы в первом ACD, во втором F…</p><p>      Питер хотел было сказать, что справился бы и сам, учитель биологии тоже хотел бы это сказать, но Стрэндж был уверен, что чем быстрее парень закончит с биологией, тем быстрее вернется к своему отцу. Если бы Питер знал, что и Стивен думает о нем в ключе Питера Старка, то он бы возмутился, но Паркер не умел читать мысли.</p><p>-Все, а теперь вернись на базу…</p><p>      Речь мага прервал телефонный звонок. Он поднял трубку, выслушал просьбу, вновь закатил глаза и открыл очередной портал. Оттуда доносилась веселая музыка….</p><p>(ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ….)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Урок Иностранного Языка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стивен следил за людьми в портале со скрещенными руками. Музыка все приближалась и вскоре на мага налетели три тела.</p><p>-Выкусите, суки, — крикнула Наташа, показав средний палец своим преследователям.</p><p>-Да подавитесь вы этим хлебом, — завопила ее белокурая спутница, зашвырнув булку хлеба обратно в портал, после чего портал закрылся. Растянувшаяся на полу Ванда выключила колонку, а затем и музыку на своем телефоне. — Я же говорила будет весело. Ван, ты хорошо с Сердючкой придумала, его песни неплохо сочетались с ситуацией.</p><p>-Был бы жив Пьетро, он бы офигел от того, чем я сейчас занимаюсь, — покачала головой Максимофф, рассмеявшись. — А это всего лишь третья неделя карантина, а крыша уже уехала далеко.</p><p>      Стивен скептично осмотрел девушек после чего уселся в свое кресло, безмолвно требуя объяснений. Что такое случилось, что они позвонили ему из другой страны, прося помочь. Точнее спасти с помощью той «золотистой херни, благодаря которой ты перемещаешься».</p><p>-Три недели назад этих двух куриц депортировали обратно в Россию в связи с карантином, — неизвестная блондинка указала на мстительниц, расположившихся на диванчике рядом с Питером. (Его одноклассники замолкли, готовые услышать интереснейшую историю), — Первую неделю было относительно спокойно: мы сидели у меня на квартире, смотрели сериалы и иногда выходили на охоту в магазин. На охоту, потому что гречку скупили, все скупили, а жрать-то хочется. Караулили в подворотнях и подрезали сумки у богатых москвичей. Две недели назад из квартир запретили выходить совсем…</p><p>-Добрый день, ученики, записываем тему, — заговорила учительница испанского, не обращая внимания на происходящее на экране.</p><p>-Мисс Уотсон, не мешайте, там, у Питера, интереснее, — отмахнулась ЭмДжей, достав откуда-то упаковку с попкорном.</p><p>-…мы развлекались как могли. Записали несколько десятков роликов в Тик-Ток, а вот она (блондинка указала на Алую) выучила все песни из трендов. Мы успели надоесть друг другу. А сегодня у нас закончилась последняя еда. Вот мы и решили сходить, блин, в магазин…</p><p>-А я говорила, что у соседей собаку надо одолжить, — вставила свои пять копеек Вдова.</p><p>-Да стоило, но мы не взяли. Так вот. По пути в магазин нам удалось избежать все патрульные машины, а вот на обратном пути что-то пошло не так. К нам подошел сотрудник полиции и попросил проехать с ним в отделение. После этого, наверное, нам пришлось бы сесть в тюрьму на несколько лет. И мы побежали, менты побежали за нами. Ванда по пути включила Сердючку для атмосферы. Дальше вы знаете, — закончила девушка. — Кстати, мне стоит представиться, Лена, младшая сестра Наташи.</p><p>-Кстати, Стивен, не закинешь нас потом год эдак в две тысячи пятнадцатый? Мы не будем контактировать с самими собой в прошлом, клянемся. Просто хотим поржать.</p><p>       Стрэндж промолчал, но было видно, что он был готов высказать все, что о них думает. Это, правда, было бы бесполезно, поэтому, в конце концов, он просто согласно кивнул, прикинув, что это будет лучший способ избавиться от гостей, причем всех сразу.</p><p>-Питер, а ты не хочешь присоединиться к ним? — с надеждой уточнил Доктор</p><p>-У меня еще несколько уроков будет, — смутился Паркер, подтягивая ноутбук к себе.</p><p>      Мисс Уотсон, поняв, что может начать урок, вновь открыла учебник, чтобы вспомнить, о чем хотела поговорить, но ее вновь наглым образом перебили.</p><p>-Мы подождем, -"успокоила" Наташа Питера, после чего обернулась к сестре, - Включай. У нас еще пара часов.</p><p>Он самый счастливый из нас - избранный небесами.<br/>Он Вам - не старый баркас, а фрегат с парусами!<br/>В чём же причина тогда? Две обычные строчки -<br/>Ждут его дома всегда - его папины дочки!</p><p> </p><p>      Доктор в тысячный раз закатил глаза и открыл портал. В тех горах, где его оставила Старейшина, и то поспокойнее было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Урок Садоводства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доставая из сумки учебник по ботанике, Питер ловит на себе любопытный взгляд Наташи, а затем Елена выбивает у него из рук этот самый учебник, начиная с любопытством рассматривать его. Она вряд ли что-то понимала, это было видно по ее напряженному лицу, но картинки ее явно заинтересовали.</p><p>-Эх, — протянула она, возвращая учебник обратно Питеру, — Если бы все было так просто, как написано в этом учебнике.</p><p>-О да, помню как Клинт возмущался, когда Купер принес учебник по садоводству домой, — рассмеялась Натали, а потом ее будто осенило. — Питер, не хочешь позаниматься ботаникой дома у Клинта? Посадим тебя напротив окна и будешь наблюдать во время занятия, как дядя Бартон следует этим инструкциям?</p><p>      Паркера это заинтересовало, даже очень. Особенно ему понравилось радостное лицо Стрэнджа, который понял, что сможет избавиться от незваных гостей. Мужчина, не утруждая себя лишними движениями, телекинезом сложил все вещи Питера в сумку, а затем направил на всю компанию портал, перемещая их куда подальше. В комнате показался Вонг, вручил Стрэнджу очередной поднос с едой и вновь скрылся у себя на кухне.</p><p>      Питер ни разу не был на даче у Клинта, ладно, он и самого Клинта видел только однажды, в Германии. Когда их выбросило посреди опушки, Паркер растерялся, но, обернувшись, он заметил небольшой двухэтажный домик, окруженный деревянным забором.</p><p>-Добро пожаловать в гости к Бартонам, — проговорила Романофф, начиная движение в сторону домика, возле которого суетился мужчина, в котором Питер опознал лучника.</p><p>      Бартон заметил их достаточно быстро, после чего заскочил в свой двор, запирая калитку. Это заставляет Вдову приподнять брови и постучать в дверцу, взывая к совести напарника. Это единственное жилое место в радиусе нескольких миль.</p><p>       Мужчина вышел к ним спустя несколько минут, облаченный в костюм химической защиты, это было достаточно необычно даже для него. Он раздвинул посетителей друг от друга, отошел от них на приличное расстояние и махнул кому-то рукой. После этого на Питера и его спутниц вылилось нечто. Когда импровизированный дождь закончился, Бартон снял шлем и подошел к ним.</p><p>-Простите за такую встречу. В городах карантин, болезнь ходит, а вы оттуда. А здесь до ближайшей больницы четыре часа езды. Защищаемся как можем, — объяснил все лучник, подавая Наташе полотенце. — Ты, видимо, Питер, Тони много рассказывал о тебе, а вы, юная леди?</p><p>-Это Лена, моя младшая сестра, — отмахнулась Романофф. — Пустишь? Или так и будем на пороге стоять?</p><p>-Да, только ведите себя потише, у моих детей дистанционные уроки сейчас, — попросил Клинт. — Питер, разве у тебя не должны быть занятия тоже?</p><p>-Да, поэтому я и в поисках тихого и спокойного места, — кивнул Паркер, уже представляя, что мститель отправит его к его детям.</p><p>      Так и оказалось, мужчина понимающе кивнул, вручил мутанту стул и отправил по маршруту в комнату, где уже занимались его дети. Купер и Лила, детей мстителя звали как-то так, не обратили внимания на появившегося Питера. Лила сидела в углу на своей кровати в наушниках и смотрела в экран ноутбука, было непонятно, чем она занимается. Купер занимался, это было видно сразу, но на экране его ноутбука не было ни учителя, ни одноклассников. Он просто выполнял задания.</p><p>       Учитель никак не отреагировал на позднее появление Паркера в эфире, а одноклассники, наблюдающие за ситуацией с самого утра, захихикали. Да. Пятый урок и четвертое местоположение.</p><p>      Наташа была права, говоря, что во время ботаники очень интересно наблюдать за Бартоном, зависающим в огороде. Было настолько тихо и спокойно, что даже одноклассники, ожидающие очередного шоу, расслабленно слушали учителя.</p><p>-Задолбало, — резко и неожиданно заорал Купер, откидывая толстенный справочник куда-то в сторону.</p><p>-Дыши, Купер, дыши, — примирительно заявила Лила. — Что случилось?</p><p>-Я решаю математику уже пять часов. Без перерывов, а этот ебанный сайт зависает каждые пять минут, — вскипел парень, кидаясь всеми учебниками. — Задолбало. Пусть сами свой учебный сайт решают.</p><p>      Схватив со стола свои наушники, он вылетел из комнаты хлопнув дверью, а Лила лишь легко посмеялась.</p><p>-Поэтому я и не решаю эти задания, слишком много чести, — усмехнулась она, глядя на удивленного Питера, после чего покинула комнату вслед за братом.</p><p>      Мистер Хариссон в ноутбуке Питера протер очки:</p><p>-Вот о чем говорили другие учителя, — протянул он. — А я еще и не поверил… Зря…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Урок Математики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер сидел в гостиной Клинта, решая математику. Клинт со своей супругой и Натали что-то готовили, Елена и Ванда развлекали Купера и Лилу, а Паркеру приходилось учиться. По крайней мере, ему никто не мешал. Мистер Дуглас был из тех учителей, кто не терпел непослушания на своих уроках. Одноклассники Питера еще перед уроком перекрестили своего друга, чтобы тому хотя бы раз за день повезло с обстановкой. И ему везло, целых сорок минут урока. Это был рекорд этого дня.</p><p>-Я потерял Питера, Мэй меня убьет, — в дом влетел Тони.</p><p>      Не ожидавшая подобного поворота, Наташа запустила в сторону источника звука нож, которым до этого разделывала курицу. Старк не обратил на попытку убийства внимания. Его в любом случае убьют очень-очень скоро, если он сейчас же не найдет Питера.</p><p>-Стоять, — вооружившись шваброй, остановил гения Бартон, отгоняя друга обратно к двери. — Вначале мы тебя обработаем, и только потом ты зайдешь в дом. Никак иначе. Я понятия же не имею, где тебя до этого носило.</p><p>      Старк опустил руки и вышел за дверь, а следом покинул дом и Бартон. Питер только уставился в экран ноутбука, где мистер Дуглас продолжал объяснять новую тему, не обращая внимания на происходящее у Питера. А вот одноклассники вновь заинтересовались. И это было неудивительно, ведь впервые за этот день в поле зрения появился Тони-матьего-Старк.</p><p>      Мужчина, продолжая не замечать затаившегося Питера, что-то пытался втолковать Наташе, которая не могла успокоить свой ржач, то и дело поглядывая на школьника. Тони не понимал настроение шпионки, поэтому постепенно выходил из себя.</p><p>-Да что ты ржешь, — взревел он.</p><p>-Да не орите, мистер Старк, у меня урок, вообще-то, — важно заявил Питер, боязливо косясь на учителя.</p><p>      Тони обернулся, посмотрел огромными глазами на своего стажера. Ему жить надоело? Вот как он тут оказался то? На другом конце страны в окружении наемников. Пятница же даже не засекла, как парнишка покинул здание. Тони был твердо уверен, что Паук сидит в башне, пока в обед Стив не смог найти его. Начались поиски. Стрэндж послал его сразу — далеко и надолго, а больше Тони не к кому было обратиться, кроме как к Клинту. А это пучеглазое, членистоногое чудо тут сидит. И совершенно не раскаивается.</p><p>-Питер, как ты тут оказался? — поинтересовался Старк, захлопывая ноутбук. На этом момент Паркер понял, что влип.</p><p>-Мис… Доктор Стрэндж таким образом решил от меня избавиться, — ответил Паркер.</p><p>-Вот падлюка, а мне сказал….хотя не важно, — проговорил Старк. — Собирайся, возвращаемся в башню</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Питер только вернулся в башню, когда телефон Тони зашелся в вибрации. Не посмотрев, кто ему звонит, Тони ответил. Даже не обладая суперслухом, Питер бы точно услышал, как тетя Мэй кричит на Тони Старка, покрывая его всеми известными ей ругательствами. Тони лишь кивал в такт ее словам. Затем он положил трубку и произнес решающую фразу:</p><p>-Теперь ты не участвуешь в онлайн уроках. Тебе будут присылать задание, а ты их отсылать обратно. Свободен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Урок Теории Музыки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На базе Мстителей был один единственный рояль, перевезенный Тони еще из дома родителей. Он все время порывался его выкинуть, но ему вечно что-то мешало, точнее кто-то. Стоило Старку приблизиться к инструменту с плохими намерениями, как откуда-то выплывала Пеппер, и план проваливался. В итоге, чтобы инструмент не мозолил глаза, Старк, не без помощи Сэма, Стива и Роуди, перекатил его в одну из гостевых комнат. И все благополучно забыли о нем.</p><p>А потом явился Тор, проломив собой крышу. О карантине он ничего не слышал, новостных каналов в космосе нет, а мысли землян он читать не научился. Поболтав с "друзьями по работе", он всех обрадовал - его брат оказался живым. Точнее его двойник сбежал из другого и попал в лапки Тора, который не смог оставить его на произвол судьбы.</p><p>Так на базе Мстителей завелся свой, ручной, Локи. Он ходил по базе, шугаясь Мстителей, постоянно дерзил, пытался пырнуть Тора ножичком и бегал на кухню. В основном он сидел в своей комнате, читал свои книжки и никому не мешал. Мешал он только тогда, когда садился за рояль и играл, и на инструментах и на нервах Мстителей. И кто догадался поселить его в одну комнату с инструментом? Правильно, Тор. Ведь "Брат всегда любил музыку. Он никого не побеспокоит, я ручаюсь".</p><p>Локи играл, Мстители бесились, а Тони обещал взорвать рояль к чертовой матери.</p><p>Именно этого боялся Питер, возвращаясь спустя неделю после отстранения обратно на видеоуроки классникам. Всю неделю было тихо, за исключением тех моментов с Локи, но все могло измениться по щелчку пальцев. Питер слишком хорошо знал команду.</p><p>Была среда, когда все пошло через всем известное место. Первые два дня недели было на удивление тихо. Наученные горьким опытом Мстители больше не шумели в радиусе пяти этажей от Питера, поэтому и учителя, и одноклассники Питера, и сам Питер могли наслаждаться тишиной, спокойными и нормальными уроками. В среду Локи стало скучно, с этого начинается всякая фигня, по крайней мере так говорил Тор, все склонны были ему верить.</p><p>На уроке Теории Музыки было скучно всем, даже учителю. Он включил какую-то старую пластинку из своих запасов и слабая музыка лилась наушники всех участников урока. И Питер не сразу понял что что-то не так. Он медленно засыпал в наушниках, как и все его одноклассники, когда один из его наушников выпал и укатился к двери. Извинившись перед учителем, Паркер отошел, чтобы поднять наушник, и именно тогда услышал, что музыка стала громче. Списав это на "привиделось", Питер вернулся на место.</p><p>-Питер, откуда у тебя музыка играет? - скучающе поинтересовался учитель, когда музыка в наушниках утихла, а на заднем фоне она стала только громче.</p><p>-Не знаю, мне выяснить? - уточняет Паркер.</p><p>-Да, - выкрикнул Нэд, под осуждающий взгляд учителя, - Покажи, что там происходит всем нам.</p><p>-Согласен с Нэдом, - кивнул Флэш, даже не пытаясь оскорбить или унизить Паркера, тот злополучный день, когда Мстители мешали учиться, помнили все.</p><p>Питер был согласен с компанией - при свидетелях его убивать не будут.</p><p>Включившись в конференцию уже с телефона, Питер выглянул в коридор. Было достаточно тихо, только музыка лилась из комнаты Локи. Перекрестившись, парень продолжил свое движение к Бога комнаты. Без стука вломившись, он имел на это право, парнишка уставился на Локи, который сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.</p><p>-Мистер Локи, а можно я здесь посижу? - спросил Питер, зная, что тот не сможет ему отказать.</p><p>-Да, только не мешай.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Десять минут и триста пятьдесят семь вопросов спустя</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Тони Старк, ЗАБЕРИТЕ СВОЕГО РЕБЕНКА ОТСЮДА</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Альтернативное развитие событий. Питер остался на дистант у себя дома. Бонус №1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> Я посмотрел видео по работе в той программе, на платформе которой будут проводить уроки</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> И почему-то голос того чувака из видео меня ужасно взбесил</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Главное, чтобы не бесили голоса учителей, на остальное можно забить</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> ?ну и как пользоваться этим приложением</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> так</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> с вопросительным знаком что-то пошло не так</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> ахахаха</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> долго и мутно, но просто и легко</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> во всяком случае, для нас, потому что мы лишь зрители, а не организаторы - просто и легко</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Мне кажется, когда будет первый урок, что-то точно пойдет не так, по крайней мере у меня. Ну не может у меня быть все нормально. Вот что-то обязательно на заднем фоне случится. Я запутаюсь в шторе и сорву ее к чертям. Мистер Старк в окно влетит и уронит шкаф. Я не знаю, что-то обязательно должно случиться. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> я вот сейчас думаю, что мне делать, как участвовать в этих всех уроках. С телефона или с ноута. С ноута было бы проще, но он сломан, а на телефоне интернет вряд ли потянет. И это все варианты</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> есть еще один вариант</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> какой?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> вламываться к учителям домой?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> оторвать свой зад от дивана и завалиться ко мне домой. но твой вариант мне тоже нравится</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> точняк</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> окей, если что, твой шкаф станет последним пристанищем для нас обоих</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> по закону подлости упадет он только на меня</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> я залезу к тебе тогда</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> здесь весело и есть чайок со вкусом карамельки</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> где-то еще шампанское валяется, но здесь никто не пьет, поэтому валяется</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Нэд:</b> действительно, какие уроки без алкоголя</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Мэй:</b> Питер, у вас с Нэдом все в порядке?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Все было хорошо - первые несколько уроков. А потом сломался стул. Я в травматологии.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. О недопониманиях и оценках. Бонус №2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер открыл файл с заданием по зарубежной литературе и критично осмотрел небольшое сочинение. Такое сочинение они должны были написать в семнадцатом задании годовой контрольной по курсу мировой литературы. И теперь мисс Смит требовала, чтобы они оценили это сочинение по критериям проверки.       Бегло пробежавшись по строчкам, парень выставил критерии, постоянно сверяясь с критериями, приклеенными на скотч на стене рядом. Сохранив все в вордовском документе, Питер отправил все мисс Смит, после чего выключил ноутбук. Взгляд его упал на костюм, висящий в шкафу, но, к сожалению, на патруль он пойти не мог. Будь проклята самоизоляция.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Впервые в жизни решил сделать задание по элективному курсу по литре сразу же. Открыл, прочитал, проставил баллы по критериям, отправил мисс Смит. От нее пришел ответ, типа какого хрена у меня проставлено только по пяти критериям, а не по двенадцать. Я офигел. Ведь в семнадцатом задании всего пять критериев, откуда взялись двенадцать. &lt;right&gt;<b>Питер:</b> &lt;i&gt;Написал ей, она начала заливать что-то про страноведение. Я на это смотрю и думаю, а нахрена ж я это сегодня делал? Надо было как обычно через неделю или вообще не сдавать. Что я выпендриться решил. Сейчас то ли я ее не понимаю, то ли она меня. Я вообще не знаю, что мне делать</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Я отправляю ей дз....Я тебе сейчас всю переписку сброшу.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> <b>Питер Паркер</b>:*отправляет файл, подписанный "критерии семнадцатого задания", тема письма: "электив по литре".</em>
</p>
<p><b>Лусиа Смит</b>: Мистер Паркер, изучите критерии внимательнее, их двенадцать, а у Вас ни одного верного ответа.</p>
<p><b>Питер Паркер</b>: Добрый вечер, в задании на прошлой неделе тоже требовалось оценить сочинение семнадцать, только в прошлый раз там было пять критериев, почему в этот раз двенадцать критериев, если тоже семнадцатое сочинение. Просто я не могу найти все двенадцать критериев, только пять.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Лусиа Смит</b>: Питер, это сочинение двадцать один по страноведению, а не по всемирной литературе. Такое вы будете писать на экзамене по страноведению, когда выйдете в школу, поэтому все критерии вы должны знать наизусть. В семнадцатом сочинении пять критериев, по ним нужно было оценить сочинение, которые я прислала тем, кто ходит на курсы по литературе. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> Питер, ты же понимаешь, что мне это не интересно?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДЖей:</b> Хотя ладно, продолжай, должна же я как то развлекаться</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> А теперь внимание, вопрос. Что. Пошло. Не. Так? Я же литру отправлял. Что она мне мозг тр... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Я может это я что-то не догоняю? Может это я в чем-то ошибаюсь </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> она тебя не поняла, это ясно как божий день</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Как меня можно было не понять, если я написал в теме: "электив по литре", если бы это было дз по страноведению, то я бы так и написал. Как вообще можно было это перепутать. Текст в файле по страноведению было на испанском языке, а по литре на английском. Я же английскими словами написал про электив по литре. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> ну, не заметила, мозг хоть иногда включай</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Окей, ладно. Что мне ей теперь написать? Я написал типа "это текст, который Вы прислали на электив по литературе, причем здесь страноведение. Я просмотрел все загруженные файлы и текст по страноведению был на другом языке". Но мне кажется, что это слишком грубо звучит. Я просто в шоке от всей этой ситуации. У меня приличнее не получается. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> Видимо, придется еще и страноведение делать. Ну окей... Но больше я не буду делать ее дз в тот же день.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> это получается не грубо, а по-задолбавшеся-человечески</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> У меня от такой учительской наглости даже интернет с ума сошел. он пропал. а я ей очередное письмо отправить не успел</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> да забей уже</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> кароче, она поставила мне С за критерии по страноведению</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> вот вообще</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> ужас</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> вот только я не отправлял</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> ну ок, че</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> ахахаха</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Э</b>
  </em>
  <em><b>мДжей:</b> АХАХАХА</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Питер:</b> когда пришло осознание, шрифт изменился</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>ЭмДжей:</b> ага. я просто ржать сильнее начала</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. О задачах по информатике и наглых сайтах. Бонус №3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Питер</b>: у тебя на сайте показывают решения в задачах?</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> ты про что? <b>Нэд:</b> про информатику?</p><p><b>Питер:</b> про все. у меня пропали решения во всех предметных заданиях</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> хз</p><p><b>Питер:</b> теперь я в принципе не могу посмотреть как решаются задачи, блеск. До этого я решал инфу только с Божьей помощью<s>(читай Локи)</s> и этими решениями</p><p><b>Питер:</b> я разобрался с информатикой и без этих ответов, маленькая победа. Уряя.</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> Я понял. Помнишь, когда мы только перешли на дистант, Мистер Харрингтон просил нас регистрироваться быстрее, тип потом оно станет платным. Вот оно и стало.</p><p><b>Питер:</b> теперь сайт подзаработает на тысячах детей, которые оплатят эту подписку</p><p><b>Питер:</b> 20 долларов в месяц</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> Да-да <b>Нэд:</b> Можешь помочь с этими задачами?</p><p><b>Питер:</b> Ок. Че у тебя там?</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> Результаты работы программы, выдаваемые компьютером пользователю, другому компьютеру или во внешнюю память....Это же "вывод"?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Питер:</b> да</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> BA(16) и AB(16). Чему равны эти числа и какова их сумма по основанию 10?</p><p> </p><p><b>Питер:</b> ВА(16)=186(10); АВ(16)=171(10); Сумму сам вычислишь, это элементарно.</p><p> </p><p><b>Нэд:</b> {вложенный файл} *фрагмент базы данных* определите ID человека, у которого в самом молодом возрасте появился первый правнук или правнучка</p><p> </p><p><b>Питер:</b> ID 323. Дальше</p><p> </p><p><b>Нэд:</b> В национальном парке ведется автоматизированный контроль за популяцией редкого вида оленей на некоторой ограниченной территории. Автоматическое устройство записывает индивидуальные номера животных с использованием минимально возможного количества бит, одинакового для каждого оленя, при выходе животного за пределы этой территории. Каков информационный объем сообщения, записанного устройством, если ограниченную территорию покинуло 4 оленя из 15 обитающих в парке? (Ответ дайте в битах.)</p><p> </p><p><b>Питер:</b> 16 бит</p><p> </p><p><b>Нэд:</b> Скорость передачи данных через модемное соединение равна 51200 бит/с. Передача текстового файла через это соединение заняла 10 с. Определите, сколько символов содержал переданный текст, если известно, что он был представлен в 16-битной кодировке Unicode.</p><p> </p><p><b>Питер:</b> 32 000</p><p> </p><p><b>Нэд:</b> спасибо большое</p><p><b>Нэд:</b> Питер, что бы я делал без тебя</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Двадцать минут спустя</strong>
</p><p><b></b> <b>&lt;личные сообщения с ЭмДжей&gt;</b> Неудачник, я слышала ты знаешь, как решать инфу. Можешь помочь?</p><p><b>&lt;личные сообщения с Флэшем Томпсоном&gt;</b>Хэй, Питер, можешь помочь с информатикой?</p><p><b>&lt;личные сообщения с Бетти Брант&gt;</b> Питер. Помоги с информатикой, ради бога.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>